How Can I Help?
by trishaj48
Summary: I was watching BLOOD LUST and this story just popped into my head. It is just this chapter,hope you all enjoy. As always,CSI is not owned by me,just borrowed.


Gil sat at his computer and softly swore, "Damn."

His wife walked in the den, she smiled at the perplexed look on her husbands face, "How can I help?"

Gil explained his dilemma, Sara smiled and scooted him over, "Like this," she said, her fingers flying over the keyboard solving Gil's problem.

Over the intercom they heard their baby daughter cry.

"Aw," Sara said, kissing him, "It sounds like Butterfly is awake and hungry."

Gil smiled, "And dirty too, I would assume."

Sara headed off for the nursery, Gil chuckled to himself. _"How can I help?" _Gil smiled as he remembered the first time she had asked that question.

It was three years after she had came to Vegas. A cab had hit a teenage boy, it was one of those days when everyone had more then they could handle, Gil made a phone call. Sara's Yukon pulled up to the crime scene, as she got out she could see Grissom talking to an officer. Gil met her at the yellow tape.

_"You know you pulled me away from a forensic anthropology seminar right,"_ she had said, _"It's required. Part of the continuing education program." _

_"Well I'm sorry but everyone seems to have something to do today," _Gil said, interrupting her, _"I have a teenager who was ran over by a taxi. He wasn't hit by it; that's not what killed him. He was stabbed, fatally. For now, I have no I.D., no suspects and no primary crime scene. I need you." _

Sara smiled at him, _"How can I help?" _

Gil also remembered what was secretly on his mind when he had said that to her, he had "needed" her from almost the minute he had lied eyes on her and had dreamed of being with her for just about as long. Gil still curses his stupidity for taking so long to act on his feelings.

They had both resigned from CSI two years before Sara Elizabeth "Butterfly" Grissom was born. After a year of a very successful research program the newly weds settled down in Vegas. Gil excepted a professorship at WLVU, Sara went back to CSI.

After she found out she was expecting she resigned also, teaching until just before Sara Beth was born.

Beside teaching Gil was writing a book on - you guessed it BUGS and how they help mankind, Sara was helping him with his research.

Gil tried to get back to his computer but his mind was on the very beautiful brown eyed brunette he loved more then his own life and that equally beautiful bundle of joy she had blessed him with three months ago.

Gil couldn't figure out why so many men put such an importance on having a son, he had a perfect carbon copy of his beautiful Sara.

Gil turned off the computer and walked to the nursery, Sara had finished nursing Sara Beth and had just laid her back down. Sara was busy putting some of the baby's things away, Gil walked up behind her and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "How can I help?" he whispered.

Sara turned to him and kissed him. "I'm finished with this but there is something I need you to do," she said, smiling. Gil looked toward the bedroom, Sara smiled and nodded. Gil took her hand as she led the way to their room.

Gil's arms reached for Sara, and he drew her into him. He leaned his head and pressed his lips to hers kissing her deep. Their mouths were open, their tongues caressing each other.

Gil slowly undressed her, the feel of his hands as he caressed her skin was intoxicating. Gil opened his mouth wider to capture her tongue as they kissed deeply.

His hands found her breasts, they felt so perfect. Gil knew from experience how sensitive and responsive they were to his touch, more so after the birth of their child.

His lips moved form hers to her neck, then gently he hands caressed her body, paying attention to those extremely sensitive areas that set each nerve ending on fire.

Sara squirmed with pleasure under his touch. "Oh, Gil, I love you," she panted.

He raised his head, "I love you with all my heart."

He kissed his way down her body to her soft curls, burying his face between her legs and inhaling the sweet smell of her womanhood, already wet with anticipation. He spread her lips open with his fingers exposing her throbbing love button.

He drew it into his mouth sucking hungrily on her, making her moan deeply. She screamed out his name as the magnificent pressure built to the point where she exploded into a million tiny pieces. He could taste the waves of her climax as it flowed into his mouth.

Gil positioned himself above her and began easing his manhood slowly into her.

The way he fit inside her never failed to take her breath away, and she shuddered with the bliss of it.

Sara adjusted herself as to accommodate him, Gil carefully pressed his entire length into her with a loud groan. Gil began moving slowly, pumping in and out gently building speed.

As always Gil would adjust his strokes to maximize her pleasure, he was rewarded with cries of satisfaction.

Sara felt herself being driven over the edge into a second powerful climax, each stroke of Gil's manhood hitting her spot. Sara's canal contracted around him and caressed it as waves of pure ecstasy flooded her, her climax bathing his manhood.

Gil, overwhelmed by the sensation of her canal contracting and rippling around his manhood brought him to the point of his release. Gil thrust into her deeply and released himself with a deep groan, calling her name.

Lowering his face to hers, he brushed her sweaty hair from her face just before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Gil eased from atop Sara and wrapped her in his arms as she nestled close to him.

Sara lay her head on his chest, no words were needed between them.

They lay that while enjoying the feel of each others bodies and the continuing aftershocks of pleasure.

Sara had just closed her eyes when once again they heard the cries of their daughter.

Gil moved from the bed, "I'll get her."

Gil slipped on a robe and went to the nursery, bending down he lift his daughter. "How can I help you," he asked his daughter smiling widely.

THE END

_**** PARTS OF THIS STORY WAS TAKEN FROM 'BLOOD LUST' ****_


End file.
